


Tease

by phanspork



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry/len kinda, Caitlin (mentioned), Cisco and Lisa are mentioned as flirting, He just loves it, Humor, Idk why i decided to write this, Len is so gayy, Lisa (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, OOH PEOPLE CURSE, One Shot, Swimmer!Barry, im so bad at tagging, short tho, so there, sorta canon compliant, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspork/pseuds/phanspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry decides to swim in a random pool, and is surprised by who owns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Barry Allen never really enjoyed swimming. I mean, sure he’d taken a dip every now and again for parties or with Iris or something, but never just for the fun of it. He wasn’t cool enough to enjoy swimming. His pasty skin didn’t tan very well, he wasn’t exactly the most buff guy around, and he was just too nerdy to be a swimmer. At least until he became The Flash. 

For some reason, ever since that fateful lighting strike hit his body and made him into a speedster, he couldn’t get enough. He’d jump into every water body he could find. Pools, lakes, oceans, probably even a puddle if it was deep enough. Nobody understood why. Caitlin and Cisco have done numerous studies, and there seems to be no reason for his sudden obsession. Even though his skin still didn’t tan very well, he didn’t gain too much muscle from speeding about central city, and he was still very much a nerd, Barry just couldn’t stop swimming. So, when Barry decided to go for a late night dip after defeating an especially difficult meta, nobody was surprised. 

“Okay, there is an empty pool on your right. Just... Barry?”

“Yes, Cisco?” Barry says.

“Remember to keep your cowl on this time. We don’t want another incident dude.”

Barry chuckles as he recalls the last time he decided to go for a swim after an attack. The homeowner was pretty surprised to find a strange man in their pool at 3am with the Flash suit laying off to the side. 

“Can do, man.”

“Kay, Cisco out. I’m tired and Lisa is driving me freaking crazy.” He lets out an exasperated sigh, and turns off his coms. Barry didn’t know much about the Golden Glider’s relationship with Cisco, other than the fact that she texted him at all hours of the day and night, almost 24/7. Barry can’t even count the number of times he’s heard Cisco pull his (seemingly infamous) rant on his phone notifications never stopping, even though everyone knew how much he enjoyed the attention of the thief. 

After turning right, he finally reaches his destination, hopping over the fence into the private pool area. At first, he kind of felt guilty about using people’s pools, but hey, he’s the Flash. Surely he can break a few extremely minor laws once in a while, especially since it's only swimming. Although, looking around, it seems as if he’s in the more high-end area of Central. Hopefully nobody catches him here... the Flash going down for B&E...? So embarrassing.

After taking a good look around (which is hard because it’s pitch black), and making sure nobody is in the vicinity, Barry starts to strip. He unzips the suit down to the lowest it can go, rips off the cowl, and removes the suit. When he’s fully undressed, he picks up the cowl. 

_Do I really need this?_ He decides that the answer is no. The chill of night-time air hits his naked body as he strides towards the pool. 

_Maybe I should’ve worn underwear._ But he knows that the extra material slows him down, so wearing it with his suit... not a good idea. 

Dipping his foot into the water, he jerks back, unprepared for the slight chill. Cautiously, Barry puts his foot back into the water, more prepared for the temperature than his last attempt. Inch by inch, he lowers his body into the pool until the only dry part of his body is his head. Letting go of the side, Barry dips his head underwater, and begins to swim laps in the small rectangle shaped area. Despite being underwater, he sighs. The chill feeling of the water cooling down and relaxing his sore muscles, bringing his slightly high bodily temperature down to a normal degree. 

As he swims, Barry can feel the water calming him, making him feel at peace in this stranger's pool. He could just go for hours like this, back and forth, up and down, the water splashing his face, the feeling of just absolute freedom. Interrupting his thoughts, a murky voice floats down from the surface.

“Scarlet, didn’t expect to see you here this late at night. Maybe next time you could call first?”

 _Crap._ Barry surfaces just to see a man in his pyjamas leaning against the glass door leading to the inside of the house. _Wait. That’s Captain Cold in his pyjamas. Pyjamas covered in snowflakes. Leaning against the side of this house... am I at Leonard Snart’s house?!?_ After a completely obvious look over from Barry (though Len was definitely not ignoring the speedster’s naked body. Soaking wet. In a pool. His pool.), Barry suddenly realizes that yes, he is naked, in (probably) Captain Cold’s pool, at 3am. Naked. 

“Oh my God I am so sorry Len- I mean Cold- I mean sir, I just wanted t-to... I’m so sorry! I never meant- I just; Shit? I’m just- I’ll be leaving now.” He stutters, blushing as the criminal watches him trip over his words, laughing. Despite Barry’s super speed, he can’t seem to get out of there fast enough, or at least, not fast enough to avoid Cold practically eye fucking him and his ass. 

In a gust of wind, Barry’s gone. Only an awkward memory, and a cowl left behind. Leonard walks over to it slowly and picks it up, throwing it slightly in his hands, still chuckling.

“What a damn tease.” Len says, his drawl more pronounced considering his lack of sleep. He closes the glass door locks it, and heads back to bed. Time to get some actual sleep. Though, he didn’t escape from dreaming about the speedster’s plush ass and messy, wet hair. Let’s just say he had a pretty nice sleep, if you know what I mean. 

Barry didn’t realize that his cowl was gone until the next morning, when Cisco yelled at him for getting the suit wet in his haste to leave. But he really wasn’t going to go find it, like Cisco suggested. If the techie really wanted it back, he could ask Lisa about it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS MAY HAVE MORE CHAPTERS LATER IF U LIKE IT. if you want more chapters, or just enjoyed it please comment, or if u hated it. Do it anyway. Love u, bye. Idk why I wrote this


End file.
